We've Got A Lot Of Life To Live
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: a/u. What if...BABE HEA.


_**We Got A Lot of Life to Live...**_

_**For years now I'd been having the same dream, only to wake up and find myself sleeping alone.**_

_**Again.**_

_**It felt so real.**_

_**I could almost feel the skin under my finger tips as I traced the flat abdomen...wanting to see more, to feel more of the person I'd been dreaming of forever and a day.**_

_All my life I've been dreaming of you_

_I've been dreaming of you, I've been dreaming of you_

_**Something told me today would be the day, I'd finally maybe 'somehow' meet the person of my dreams.**_

_**It's carried me through many a dark day and evening. Getting me through life, this dream. I never even thought about dating once I latched onto my dream for the first time, just knowing that my soul mate was out there in the world; nothing else mattered.**_

_**Moving out of my parents home, off to college. Much to everyone's dismay. I never fit in at home so why shouldn't I make something of myself while I had the chance?**_

_**I worked my butt of at Rutgers'. Business degree, minor in finance, it took me awhile, but damn I was proud I did it on my own!**_

_**Getting into a work study program for the 'extras' I needed. My parents wouldn't help at all.**_

_**'It's just not done, having your head in the clouds like you do. You need to come back and be with your family' Hearing this every time I called home, just kept me away. I stood firm on no holiday visits. I quit calling home, the calls more depressing each time, pressure was mounting on me and my life.**_

_**And yet still, the dream persisted. Always. I went through days turning into weeks, then into months and years. **_

_**Waiting. Working. Nothing mattered to me, I just managed to get through each day and night knowing my dream was going to come true.**_

_**A part of me told me to 'be patient, it will happen' while the other part told me 'get on with your life, already!'**_

_**Finally I moved to Trenton, I just needed a job to pay my bills. That was the only reason I called my friend for leads...which led me to here. Outside the diner, I straightened my shoulders and strode in. **_

_**A bell tinkled over the door, announcing my arrival. **_

_**Having been instructed to look for someone that owed my 'friend' a favor, I locked glances with the most expressive eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. **_

_**Surely this couldn't be the person of my dreams? I looked around, and saw the mostly empty booths around me I knew it was fate...**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox ANOTHER POV oxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

I was bored with my life; to tell the truth I wasn't even sure what the hell I was doing in this shit hole called Trenton. I picked this place because it was somewhat close to my family, yet stayed just on the outskirts of their lives.

Knowing I was alive I guessed is what made my family happy. An occasional call was all I gave them, after all they wanted me 'gone' and to 'make something of my life' was all I heard growing up.

So I did, I went to college then made my life even more interesting and 'disappointing' to my family I did the only thing I ever wanted, I started my own business.

'Good things come to those who wait' was a favorite saying the only relative I even truly loved and admired told me growing up.

Something told me that maybe, just maybe_**, today was going to be that day.**_

_**Maybe I would meet my future.**_

I always went with my instincts, they've never let me down and so when I got a call looking for a favor, I went with it.

_All my life I've been dreaming of you_

_I've been dreaming of you, I've been dreaming of you_

I went through the motions of every day living until today. My business had taken off like gangbusters, and while Trenton was a booming town to be in, somehow I knew I'd never be complete until I found something or someone worth knowing.

My stomach clenched as I slid into the booth, waiting on what?

A person needing a job? Nothing more, nothing less, but yet still here I sit, ramrod straight, watching the wall clock on this diner.

A song had been playing in the background, just noise to fill the silence of the other diners, few as they were as they ate the food being delivered to their tables.

But then a verse came on just as the door opened and the bell tinkled overhead and the verse seemed to speak to me;

_Cause baby we got a lot of life to live_

_You're the only one that I would stand by_

_And baby we got a lot of love to give,_

_Maybe we could put the whole world on standby._

_All my life I've been dreaming of you_

_I've been dreaming of you, I've been dreaming of you_

_Dreaming of you._

_**Strolling over to my booth, I made eye to eye contact with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, well to me anyway. Her brown curls seemed to be streaked with sunlight, cascading down her back.**_

_**"Mr. Manoso, I'm Stephanie Plum. I understand you're looking for an office manager," her hand reached out and as she shook it, I could swear the music was directly playing to us both...as her blue eye's never left mine, I felt thunderstruck at the way my life just turned the corner for the best time of my life.**_

_All my life I've been dreaming of you_

_I've been dreaming of you, I've been dreaming of you_

_Dreaming of you._

_**"Babe," the only word I could ever use to describe the woman sitting across from me.**_

_**xooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**_

_**Loosely based around the song Dreams by Beyonce' and Boots you should totally crank it up and focus on the lyrics...**_

_**just something I became obsessed about...the romance of how it could have been, Steph with a brain and its gonna be used.**_

_**Thank you Ms. Elaine aka Proudofyoubabe, I know how important your time is now that you got the new job, and a corner office. And don't forget that wonderful and also colorful BOLD RED PEN. Also thanks to Ms. Tammie for reading ahead.**_

_Thoughts?_


End file.
